In a control system for a brake release on a winch, there are times at which the control valve and associated lines may leak fluid due to their attitude on the vehicle and allow air to fill the void. Upon actuation of the control valve to a metering position, a long pause time results because the oil is being used to fill the lines before the pressure level can be raised to release the brake.
Some types of hydraulic systems use a pressure relief valve or a flow restricting valve in a tank line to provide a back pressure, while others use a source of fluid to provide pressurized fluid to a control line in the system. However, none of these teach using a selective staging of the pressure levels in another source in response to positioning of the main control valve to control the pressure being supplied to the control line, such as, a brake release mechanism. The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.